The present invention provides a plowed material catcher attachment system for an adjustable V-bladed snowplow or other V-bladed plow.
The prior art uses flat rubber belting bolted to the cutting edges of the blades to prevent a small track of plowed material from passing the blades.
The object of the invention is to provide an adjustable V-bladed plow with a device to prevent the small trail of material which passes through the small opening between two blades in any blade position.
A plowed material (e.g. snow) catcher member is fixedly mounted below the center or vertical pivot assembly for the adjustable blades. It includes an arcuate ramp portion projecting forwardly of the central pivot assembly and directs plowed material to the blades, respectively.
Reference is made to Capra et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,694 (incorporated herein by reference) for a full exposition of the plow and its functioning operation.